


As Long as You're Mine

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Bottom Jared, M/M, Mermaid Jared, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jensen has always been called to the water.Jared has always longed to see the surface world.One trip changes both of their lives and forges a bond that can never be broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's SPN Reverse Big Bang challenge. I lucked out in working with beelikej who's artwork I fell in love with from the moment I saw it. They also served as a beta when I needed the help so I can't thank them enough, they were also a big supporter and cheerleader as I worked on this story. 
> 
> You can check out their amazing art work [ here](https://beelikej.livejournal.com/539863.html) and [ here](https://beelikej.dreamwidth.org/539448.html)

Magic has long existed; walking alongside humanity there was a time when humanity hated and feared magic and all those connected to it and magic hid itself from humanity.

But slowly over time that began to change and more and more people began to accept that magic creatures, like humans,  were both good and bad. That there were those who were innocent and just wanted to live in harmony and peace with humans. 

Soon it became normal for humans to be seen walking with elves, fairies, pixies, dragons in human form and so on.

Jensen Ackles remembers the first time that he saw the ocean on TV; he had been a small boy no older than four. He had been fascinated by the surfers moving over the waves. His mother loved to retell the story about how he sat there for hours just watching the surfing competition, cheering for whoever made the awesome moves that made him itch to learn more about it.

Alan Ackles was thankful to be home, it was a long day. He was in charge of maintaining relationships between the magical community and the human community in Austin. He loved his job but damn some days were tougher than others.

"Dad, look at this!"

Alan blinked as he was ambushed by his son who grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards the living room. "Whoa, there slugger what is the rush?"

"If you don't hurry we are going to miss something." Jensen didn't have time to explain to his dad why it was important for him to get his feet in gear and just follow him,  so he did what every child did: he began tugging his father in hopes that he would somehow gain superpowers and make his father move.

Shaking his head, Alan allowed Jensen to drag him into the living room where the TV was still playing the surfing contest.

"Look dad, aren't they amazing!" There was no missing the awe in Jensen's voice or the way his green eyes sparkled as he watched the TV.

It was clear to Alan that his son was in love with surfing, so the very next day Alan signed Jensen up for swimming lessons.

 

For as long as he can remember, Jared has been fascinated by the human world, the whole world above the sea actually. Since he was old enough Jared had listened and begged to hear stories about the surface world.

"When can I go to the surface world?" Jared asked for what felt like the hundredth time, his kaleidoscope eyes looking up hopefully at his mother.

Anahita could only sigh and smile at her son in amusement; the surface world called to Jared in ways that it did few of their kind and she wondered just what laid up there that called to her son like a siren's call.

"You are still too young but soon,  my dear one, soon you shall see the world above," Anahita promised, running her hand through Jared's dark locks in hopes to soothe her son.

It did not work as a familiar pout appeared on Jared's lips, one that she had gotten used to seeing over the days. "You always say that," Jared mumbled under his breath. "How long is soon?"

Anahita couldn't help but laugh fondly. "Soon, you just have to be patient. I will tell you when it is time."

Jared's nose scrunched up, he hated having to be patient. "Fine. Can I get some cookies?" Jared asked, perking up.

"Yes, my dear heart, you can have some cookies."

 

Jensen knew something was going on; his dad wasn't very good at keeping secrets from him, but he would wait. He didn't want to ruin his dad's big surprise for him.

Thankfully Jensen didn't have to wait long.  His dad was beaming with excitement and could barely keep still at the dinner table. Lillian Ackles gave her husband a knowing look. "Alan, just go ahead and tell Jensen the big surprise you have planned, I don't think you can keep it a secret much longer."

And as if that was what Alan had been waiting for, he burst out, "This summer we are going to be spending a month at a beach house in Galveston."

For a moment Jensen could only stare at his father, unsure if he heard him right. "Really?" Jensen had been dreaming of visiting the ocean of swimming in it and maybe getting in a few surfing lessons.

"And before you ask: yes there are surfing lessons and we have signed you up for them," Lillian informed her son.

A loud whoop escaped Jensen's lips as he scrambled out of his chair and into his dad's arms who caught him with a big grin on his face.

"This is the best thing ever!" Eight-year-old Jensen would be counting down the days to his visit.

 

Waking up, Jared knew that something special was going to be happening today and not just his first visit to the surface.

He trembled with excitement from the top of his head to the tip of his fins. Jared could still remember the day his mother took him into her lap and told her the great news.

_"My little star. I have great news for you. In one month's time you will be allowed to take your first visit to the surface." Anahita smiled as she saw the excitement building in Jared's multicolored eyes._

_"Really?" Jared asked, there was no missing the hope in his voice._

_"Yes really. The seas tell me that you are destined to visit the surface. Can you not hear it in the current?" Anahita asked._

_Closing his eyes, Jared listened to the currents._

_'Yes, little one the time has come for you to visit the surface, for you will meet someone that will forever change your life.'_

_Jared wasn't sure what that meant but he couldn't wait._

Anahita wasn't surprised that she was awaken before the first rays of the sun had touched the ocean by a rather excitable small bundle landing on her.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up! It is time for us to visit the surface!" Jared had been up for what seemed like hours; he had already brushed his teeth and hair as well had gotten himself dressed.

Anahita could only shake her head. "I am up my starlight, I am up." Sleep would have to wait for she knew that there was no song of the sea that would be able to lull Jared back into sleep's embrace. "We still much have to do before we can journey above the waves."

A small pout appeared on Jared's face; he didn't want to wait any longer. "Fine."

 

Above the waves, in a rented beach house another excited soul was awake, bouncing out of his bed. Jensen eagerly tossed off his pajamas and pulled on the clothing he had laid out the night before, which was basically his white swimming shorts with blue waves on the bottom and his favorite red t-shirt that had Captain America and Iron Man posing side by side on it.  

Looking in the mirror, Jensen gave a satisfied nod. All that was missing was sunscreen and floaties but that would be done by his parents. Which reminded him that it was time to wake them up.

"MOM! DAD! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Alan and Lillian both shot out of bed as their son jumped onto their bed and proceeded to jump up and down.

Lillian cast a glare at her husband. "Before the sun rises, he is your son." She grumbled under her breath.

Jensen stopped and stared at his mom. "Why are you quoting the Lion King? Are we going to watch it later tonight?!" Jensen looked thrilled at the idea.

Lillian's glare disappeared at the hopeful face staring at her. "Of course. Sweetie, now how about you let us sleep a little longer and you watch some cartoons. Then we will have some breakfast before heading to the beach." She suggested.

All joy faded from Jensen's eyes as he stared at his mother like she had just taken away his favorite toy. "But...but I don't want to watch cartoons, I want to go play in the ocean!" Jensen could feel his eyes welling up with tears and he didn't bother to wipe them away or care that his friends would call him a crybaby; all he wanted to do was go into the water.

Alan found himself moved by his son's tears, he knew how much his little boy had been waiting for this moment. It wasn't even eight yet and part of Alan wished that he could get his son this excited about going to school. "How about I take Jensen down to the beach after we have breakfast and you can join us when you are more awake?" Alan offered his wife.

Now while Lillian was touched at her husband's offer and really liked the idea of sleeping a little longer, she couldn't miss Jensen's first visit to the beach this was a moment he had been waiting for since he fell in love with surfing and water. "Thank you for that offer but no there is no way that I am going to miss our little boy's first trip to the beach. Go watch some cartoons while we get ready, make breakfast and make sure that we have everything ready for our trip." Lillian suggested.

And like that the tears faded and Jensen's little face lit up with pure joy. "Okay, mommy!" Cartoons suddenly sounded like a good idea and he hoped that he could find Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on a channel. 

Lillian and Alan watched their son go with a fond head shake; nothing matched Jensen's love for the ocean.

"So I believe I won the bet." Lillian casually reminded her husband. "You said Jensen wouldn't be up for another hour, that means you are doing all the cooking for the next week."  

Jared felt his heart pounding in his chest as his mom and he grew closer to the surface. His fingers curled around his mom's hand, tightening his grip on his mom's hand even though he was a big boy now, he knew that his mom was probably worried since this was his first trip to the surface.

"It is alright to be nervous my little star." Anahita knew that her little boy would do his best to hide his nervousness.

"I'm not nervous." Jared denied. "I just can't wait to see the wonders that await us." Jared smiled at his mom, his eyes alight with wonder.

Anahita smiled softly; she could see the wonder in her son's eyes. _'Please, Poseidon,  let Jared's trip be everything he has dreamed of and more.'_ All she wanted was for her son to have a most enjoy fully visit.  She didn't realize how lost in her thoughts she was until she felt a tug on her hand.

"MOM! We can't stop here, the surface is right there!" Jared tugged on his mom's hand; he was normally very patient but today he was brimming with excitement.

"I am coming, little one. Let us see the world above." With that, Anahita let go of Jared's hand and allowed him to break through the surface, this was his moment after all.

The first time Jensen saw the beach in person, his eyes widened as he took in the sheer beauty of the calm ocean, waves lapping against the rocks and against the sand.

Then Jensen saw a sight that stole his breath away, as a small head merged from the ocean. Even from his spot Jensen could see the sheer wonder in their eyes as they took in everything.

Jensen knew that magical creatures existed, he had a dragon and a fairy in his classroom,  but never had he met a merperson. It had been a dream of his to meet a merfolk since his mother first read him stories about them.

"Mom, dad, look!" Jensen tugged on both his parent's hands,  refusing to look away from the sight before him.

"My goodness, would you look at that! It is a good thing that we had an early wake-up call or we might have missed this sight." With Alan's job, he saw all sorts of magical creatures but it was rare for him to meet a merfolk as they rarely left the ocean; it was rumored that they only left when they met a life-mate who lived on the land.

Anahita didn't think Jared's eyes could get any wider with awe as he took in the sights around him.

"Mom! Look, people! Can we go and meet them?" Jared's eyes shone with hope, he had never met humans before and there even looked to be a boy a little older than him. Maybe, just maybe he might be able to make a friend with the other boy.

Anahita couldn't say no to Jared she never could. "Alright my dear one, let us go to meet the humans." Taking her son's hand in hers she laid him towards the people and prayed silently, _'Please let them treat my boy with kindness.'_

Jensen was vibrating with excitement and glee as the two merpeople came closer and closer. It was only his parent's grip on his hands that stopped him from running towards them. "Come on, let's go meet them!" Jensen used all of his strength to get his parents to start moving.

Alan and Lillian exchanged looks as they allowed Jensen to pull them closer to the ocean.

As the space between them closed, Jared and Jensen let go of their parent's hands as they moved towards each other. They met at the shoreline and for a moment they just stared at each other as if they could hardly believe that they were real.

"I'm Jensen."

"I'm Jared."

"I like your freckles."

"I like your tail."

Jared let out a little giggle at that and playfully splashed Jensen, showing more of his emerald tail that had flakes of gold that glittered in the sun.

"My tail matches your eyes." Jared couldn't help but point out. His cheeks heating up a little bit, he didn't know why he told the other boy that.

"They do. I like it. It means we match." Jensen didn't know why he liked that idea. "It means we are meant to be friends!"

Delight  lit up Jared's face. "I think so too."

So lost in each other, the two boys never noticed that their parents had joined them.

"It looks like our boys are meant to be friends." Anahita smiled fondly at the two children who were now holding hands and it didn't look like they were planning on letting each other go anytime soon. "I am Anahita and that is my little boy Jared as you might have heard."

"I am Alan Ackles and this is my wife Lillian and our little boy Jensen." Alan introduced himself and his wife. "And I couldn't agree more, this looks to be the start of a one in a lifetime friendship."

Lillian was thankful that she had brought along her camera and she was already taking photos of the two boys, she knew this would be treasured memories.

True to Alan's prediction Jensen and Jared became inseparable, they spent every moment together. Jensen made it his mission that Jared was to try every treat he could find. While Jared showed Jensen how to swim in the waves. They were only part at nights and even then it was a struggle to get them to understand that they needed sleep.

Jared's eyes widened at the first taste of chocolate ice cream with whip cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles on it. "This is amazing," Jared informed Jensen before taking another big scoop full.

The two were seated on a set of rocks that kept them in sight of their parents. There were no sharp and jagged edges and Jared enjoyed the feel of the sun on his tail.

Jensen beamed with pride. "Just wait until I introduce you to cotton candy and gummy bears." He had it all planned out.

"What are gummy bears?" Jared asked with wide eyes and a little bit of chocolate syrup on the side of his mouth.

"You'll have to wait to try them. First, we finish our ice cream."

 

Sadly like the tides that move and flow so did time and faster than both boys would have liked it was time for Jensen and his family to leave for home.

"I wish you didn't have to go!" Jared cried as he clung to Jensen, he didn't want his best friend to leave him.

"I don't want to leave either." Jensen clung just as tightly to Jared. He wasn't ready for summer to be over or to leave Jared behind. "I got you this." Jensen pulled away just enough to pull out a necklace he had bought especially for Jared.

"It's beautiful Jenny," Jared whispered in awe as he took it into his hands, his fingers trailing over the beautiful seashell.

"It opens up," Jensen informed Jared who did so. "It's us." His mom had printed off the picture of their first meeting and fit it in the locket. "This way I will always be with you."

"I will treasure it, Jensen and I will never take it off," Jared vowed before he slipped it over his head and it came to rest above his heart. "I got something for you too."

Jensen's eyes widened as Jared handed him a beautiful bracelet made of tiny seashells and emerald rocks.

"I picked them because they match your eyes," Jared explained, fidgeting nervously.

"You made this for me?" Jensen asked in awe.

Jared's face light up in a huge smile. "I did. So that you will have something to remember me by." Jared admitted a little shy.

Reaching out, Jensen took Jared's hand in his. "I could never forget you. But I will never take this off."

"Boys, we have a surprise for you," Alan spoke up, the emotional goodbye tugging at his heart. He knew it wouldn't be easy for Jensen to leave Jared behind. "We will be back in the spring and then the summer."

"Really?" Jensen asked, hope in his voice as he looked up at his dad with pleading eyes.

"Really, it is all arranged," Alan promised.

Jensen let out a whoop and pulled Jared into a hug. "Did you hear that Jared, I will be back!"

"I heard Jensen. I heard." Jared could hardly believe it; he would see his Jensen again.

They let the boys hug for a little longer,  then Lillian spoke up. "Jensen, it is time to go."

"I'll be counting down the days till I see you again, Jared," Jensen whispered as he pulled away from Jared.

"I will be listening to the sea, she likes you and will let me know when you return to me," Jared whispered in return.

Jared, his golden necklace shining in the sun, waved to Jensen as he left for the summer. Lifting his arm up, Jensen returned the wave, showing the bracelet on his wrist.  The two kept waving to one another until they were out of sight and then the countdown was on to when they would see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

True to their promise, Jared and Jensen never forgot one another and spent every spring and summer together.  Growing closer and closer every visit.

When Jensen was sixteen, his school friends Chris Kane, Chad Michael Murray, Tom Welling and Mike Rosenbaum begged, well Mike and Chad begged Tom and Chris just went along with them, Jensen to let them come with him on his usually trip, if he didn't want to come with them to Cancun for spring break.

Jensen was proud of himself for holding out for a month before he finally caved. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with his friends, it was just that this was his time with Jared and he didn't want to share Jared with them, at least not yet.

"Fine! You can come!" Jensen snapped out after what felt like the thousandth time that Chad and Mike presented their list as to why they should come.

"Awesome! You won't regret this! We will be on our best behavior." Chad promised.

Jensen shot Chad a knowing look. "Chad, I love you man, but you and best behavior things that don't go together."

A mock wounded look appeared Chad's face. "I am hurt that one of my best friends would think that I can't behave. I will show you, dude, I will be the best-behaved guy at the beach." Chad swore.

All Jensen cared about was that Chad and the others behaved around Jared, the last thing he wanted was for his friends to say something that might drive Jared away from him.

'Or steal him away.' A tiny voice whispered Jensen's deepest fear that someone could steal Jared away from him. And Jensen didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Jared as a part of his life, all he knew was that he wasn't complete without the merman in his life.

"So is there anything special about this beach that has you coming back year after year?" Tom asked, wanting to know more about this mysterious place that Jensen talked about. He didn't miss the smile that appeared on his face or the look in his eyes;  the smile and look Jensen only got when he talked about or was thinking about that place. He was curious to know what or who captured his friend's heart and brought such a look of belonging that Tom ached to feel it himself.

Jensen felt his heart skip a beat as he thought of Jared. Yes, he loves the ocean and surfing, they are a part of him, just like Jared is a big part of him. When he catches a wave, he thinks about how Jared would smile at him and join him. When he is just sitting on his board,  enjoying the feel of the water brushing against his legs,  he thinks back to when he did the same thing and Jared was there beside him, the two of them just talking about everything and nothing, just enjoying their time together.

He could tell his friends about Jared, how they spent morning, afternoon and evening together swimming, surfing or just talking. But he didn't want to talk about the lagoon that was theirs,  that they hide away from the rest of the world and just enjoy each other's company. In truth, he didn't want to share Jared.  Yet he knew that he would when they got there, after all, there was no way that he was avoiding Jared, not when he had so little time with him.

"You'll just have to wait and see for yourselves what makes this place so special." Because really,  Jensen didn't have the words to explain how special Jared is.

Mike shot him a small pout. "I knew that you were going to say that."

No one noticed Chris studying Jensen out of the corner of his eye, a knowing gleam appearing in his eyes. He had seen the look in his friend's eyes, there was something special waiting for him there and Chris wanted to see or meet what brings that look into Jensen's eyes.

 

Time was both Jensen's mortal enemy and greatest ally as time seemed to fly by most of the year until it grew closer to the time that he would be meeting with Jared, then time seemed to just drag on until Jensen was cursing and glaring at any and all clocks, trying to will them to move faster.

Chris let out a low whistle as he came upon the sight of Jensen and his showdown with the clock. "Damn if looks could kill that clock would be nothing but ash."

"Not helping Chris," Jensen growled out under his breath as he tore his eyes off of the clock and glared at his friend instead. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Chris studied his friend. "Nope, just wanted to see how you were doing, you have been on edge for a while. If you don't want us along, we will understand. We don't want to interfere in someplace that is special to you."

Jensen knew that his friends would do that but he would never ask them to. "I wouldn't have agreed to you guys coming if I didn't want to share this place with you, it's just hard for me.  Only my parents know why this place is so special to me and I don't know how to explain it to all of you without giving away the magic of that place."

Chris studied his friend a smile tugging on his face, 'So that is how a person looks when they are in love. So that answers why this place is so important to Jensen. I wonder if he has any clue?' One look at his friend and Chris knew the answer that no Jensen had no clue he was in love. "Don't worry between Tom and I we will do our best to keep Chad and Mike in line," Chris promised. _'After all, we don't want you to lose what makes that place so special to you.'_

A feeling of relief coursed through Jensen's body, he knew that Chris meant every word. "Thanks, man, that means a lot to me."

The day had finally come that they were heading out, Jensen was finally going to see Jared again.

"Dude, what the hell, why are we up at ass in the morning and why are you so cheerful? I didn't even know that there was a five in the freaking morning!" Chad complaining had Jensen's lips twitching as Chad came sulking up his driveways, bags in his hands and a rather big pout on his face.

"Will someone please shut him up! He has been bitching non-stop since I picked him up. Hell, I think he was bitching before that, from the way his mom all but tossed his ass into my car." Chris growled from behind Chad.

"His mom offered to get Chris the rope when he threatened to hog tie Chad to the roof of his car if he didn't shut up and get in," Tom added cheerfully from where he was unloading his own car.  
"When he threatened to hog tie Chad to the roof of his car, his mom offered to get Chris the rope  if Chad didn't shut up and get in," Tom added cheerfully from where he was unloading his own car.

"No one should be that cheerful," Chad growled as he shot a death glare at Tom who just waved at him.

Now normally Jensen would agree with Chad but this was different; if he had had it his way, they would have already left, but apparently two am was too early even for Tom. Chad and Mike had looked horrified about the five am but when they realized that Jensen wouldn't be moved,  they gave in, even if Mike moaned about the lack of his beauty sleep.

“I can always still leave you behind if you don’t want to go!” Jensen threatened and his friends only needed to look at him once to see that he wasn’t fooling around, he would really leave them behind.

Tom grinned at Jensen as he passed his friend. “You ain’t leaving me behind. I am ready for this trip. Let’s get moving, you slowpokes, you can sleep in the car while Jensen and I take turns driving.” Tom called over his shoulder as he placed his bags in the back of Jensen’s jeep.

Jensen sent Tom a quick nod, he was very thankful for the other guy being his usual cheerful self. “Sounds like a plan, how about you drive the first half and then I take over as I know where we are going?” Jensen suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Tom agreed, taking Mike’s bag from him and flushing slightly as the other man leaned against his side and rested his head on Tom’s shoulder.

“But who will I use as my pillow?” Mike whined softly and Jensen wondered who they thought they were fooling about their feelings for one another.

“It ain’t going to be me,” Chris informed Mike as he put his bags into the jeep. “Use Chad.”

“But Chad drools!” Mike sounded affronted at the very idea. “I don’t want Chad to drool on my shirt!”

“Hey! I don’t drool and I certainly wouldn’t drool over you, not when there are plenty of ladies who would love a taste of the Chad.” Chad growled.

Jensen only shook his head. ‘Please do not let them scare off Jared.’ Jensen prayed silently and once again questioned if it was wise to introduce his insane friends to Jared.

“Well if he doesn’t run off then Jared is a keeper.” His dad’s words came rushing back to him after Jensen told him that he was taking his friends with him this visit. Jensen wasn’t sure what his dad meant with that, but he hoped that Jared would stick around.

“Alright enough! Just get in the car now!” Jensen growled as he tossed Tom his keys and moved around to get into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

His four friends exchanged looks. “Jensen seems a little growler than usually. I think we better just do as he says.” Tom suggested in a low voice so as not to be overheard by Jensen.  
His [four] friends? The other guys? (Remember: only 16!)

“Hopefully we learn what makes this place so special,” Chad muttered under his breath,  it was a mystery,  one that Jensen kept close to his heart.

And that was what motivated them to get up early to see what Jensen treasured so deeply.

Peace fell over the car as Chad, Mike and even Chris drifted off into sleep with the rumbling of the engine and classic strains of Tom Petty’s Free Fallin.  Tom noticed with fondness that Jensen was singing along with it.  He wasn’t one to sing out loud often, which was a shame in Tom’s opinion as Jensen had a voice that even the sirens would envy. It was soothing and Tom didn’t want to disturb his friend, so he stayed quiet as he enjoyed the open road and hearing Jensen sing.

 

Jensen was nervous, he had taken over driving and every mile brought him closer and closer to Jared and the first time he had to worry about anyone meeting Jared. He loved his friends they are his best,  but that didn’t stop him from worrying about them saying the wrong thing to Jared, scaring him away or worse:  stealing Jared from him.

“Wow, that is a nice place.” Chris let out a low whistle as the two-story beach house came into view.

“The deck leads out to the beach! That is awesome! Look at those waves, we can get in some choice surfing!” Mike added his excitement his hands twitching where he was standing.

Never one to be left out, Chad already had his bags and was making a run for the doors, snagging the key out of Jensen’s hands. “Dibs on the best room!”

Mike let out a squawk before chasing after a laughing Chad.

“If those two don’t make it back no one would blame us,” Chris growled under his breath as he stalked after the two. “Especially not if they had to spend the entire drive up here in the back seat with them.”

Tom and Jensen exchanged a look. “We'd better catch up to them before Chris decides to bury them on the beach neck down.” Tom grasped his bags and followed after them.

If Tom would have looked back he would have seen Jensen’s gaze turn towards the crashing waves, longing shining in his green eyes. “Soon Jaybird, soon,” Jensen whispered before heading off to the house. He planned on claiming his room quickly, then going out and seeking Jared.

 

Chris was not at all surprised to find Jensen getting ready to sneak out. “Really? Did you think we would let you go without us finally knowing what is so special about this place.” Chris drawled as he rested against the door frame of Jensen’s bedroom.  He wasn’t at all surprised to see that Jensen had claimed the room with the best view of the ocean.

“Yeah man, and from the way you all but tossed me out of this room for trying to claim it as my own, I say it has something to do with the view,” Chad added as he poked his head up from behind Chris.

Tom and Mike joined the group. “Jensen, we are your friends, you know you can trust us.” Tom pointed out softly with Mike nodding his agreement.

Letting out a small breath Jensen knew that he couldn’t keep Jared a secret for much longer, they were going to find out about him sooner than later. “His name is Jared and he is very special to me. We met on my very first visit here and we became inseparable, he is the reason that I keep coming back here every chance I get.” Jensen explained.

“So when can we meet this Jared of yours?” Chad asked bouncing up and down in his spot, not even caring at the glare Chris sent his way.

Jensen glanced at the clock, he knew that Jared should be arriving to the surface soon.

 _“I always know when you are here Jensen, Mother Ocean tells me and the currents sing of your arrival,”_ Jensen recalled the words Jared spoke to him when he asked how he always knew when he was there. “We are heading to the beach, you might as well change and grab your boards. I’ll meet you down there.” Jensen couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at the disbelieving looks his friends shot him. “I promise that I won’t leave without any of you.”

“See that you don’t.” The 'or else' went unsaid from Chris’ warning as they went to change as Jensen had suggested.

 

“Finally!” Jensen tossed his hands up as his friends meet him at the deck doors, it felt like an eternity that they had left to go change.

“Relax,  it hasn’t even been five minutes,” Chad muttered as they followed a glaring Jensen out the doors.

“Five minutes is five minutes too long to keep Jared waiting,” Jensen growled as he walked down the familiar path; it felt so good to feel the sand beneath his feet.

“Wait,  Jared is already here?” Mike asked, looking around trying to figure out who this mysterious Jared was.

“Yeah, he is right there.” Jensen’s voice went soft in a way that his friends had never heard before and their eyes all flew to him before following where he was pointing.

“Dude, you know a merman?” Chad asked in disbelief and a little awe as he took in the young man in the ocean who waved at Jensen before diving under the waves and heading towards them, showing off his emerald tail.

“Yep, that is Jared,” Jensen informed them with pride. He tore his eyes off of Jared and onto his friends and his eyes narrowed into a protective glare. “Now do you understand why I kept Jared a secret? I will allow no one to harm him.”

“We won’t hurt him or let any harm come to him, Jensen, you have our word,” Chris promised,  speaking for the group.

“I know now. Stay here, will I go speak to him,” Jensen ordered as he headed to where Jared was waiting for him.

Every time that Jensen saw Jared, the merman took his breath away with how handsome he was looking.

"Jensen!" Jared's face lit up in a smile that outshone the sun, it filled Jensen with a sense of warmth that he only felt when he was around Jared.

"Jared, it is so good to see you again. I have missed you." Jensen murmured as he waded out into the water to greet his friend.

Jared took in Jensen's sparkling green eyes that were more beautiful than any sea stone. "I have missed you like the oceans miss the moon that sends its eternal glow, that allows the ocean to reflect it’s beauty and the sun that warms the waves and drives away the cold.”

Jensen felt himself get tongue tied at Jared words and was grateful that his friends were behind him so they couldn’t see his flushed face. Only Jared made him feel this way.

“Jensen, are these the friends you have been telling me about?” Jared’s face lit up as he studied the humans behind his Jensen. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” He waved at them.

Jensen let out a soft sigh and turned to find his friends standing only a few feet away from him,  not at all where he left them. “Jared, I would like you to meet Chris Kane, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, and Chad Michael Murray. Guys, this is Jared.”

"Huh, no wonder you never took Danneel Harris up on her offers," Chris muttered under his breath.

Brows furred together, Jensen shot his friend a confused look, "What do you mean by that,  Chris?"

His four friends could only stare at him in disbelief. "Dude, did you seriously never notice that Danneel, the queen of the school has been hitting on you all year?" Chad asked in shock.

Jensen blinked as he thought back to his interactions with Danneel over the school year and maybe she had been flirting with him. He didn't know her all that well, they hung out in different circles. "Are you sure you're not just seeing things?"

"Who's Danneel?" Jared's eyes narrowed and a strange little feeling blossomed in his chest, he didn't like the idea of someone else liking his Jensen.

A small smile appeared on Chris' lips, one that he saw mirrored on Tom's as well; it would seem that jealousy and possessiveness went both ways. “Just a girl we go to school with,” Chris explained to Jared.

“Yeah, we don’t really hang out, so there is nothing to worry about,” Chad spoke up, he hated that sad look on Jared’s face. It was like looking into the face of a sad seal pup; the last thing you wanted to do was to see him sad.

“Really?” Jared asked, turning his attention to Jensen.

“Really Jay, I barely even know Danneel.” Jensen had no interest in the girl, she seemed nice but not his type.

The sad, possessive and jealous look faded from Jared's eyes as he smiled up at Jensen. “That is good. Now I would like to get to know the rest of you but I think we can do it in the water.” Jared hadn’t missed their outfits and boards they had left in the sand behind them.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jensen couldn’t wait to get into the waves and join Jared.  He was happy to see that his friends liked Jared and more importantly that Jared liked his friends. He had been surprised to learn about Danneel’s crush on him or why he felt oddly thrilled at Jared’s possessive and jealous tone when he asked who she was.

“Dude, we need to exchange stories, I want to hear all about little Jensen,” Chad informed Jared.

To Jensen, Jared’s voice was more musical than a fairy's laugh and it distracted him for a moment until he registered what Chad had said. “There will be no stories!” Jensen declared.

Chris flung an arm around Jensen’s neck. “There will be stories we are going to hear them and nothing you can do is going to stop us from hearing them from Jared, so you might as well just give in now and save yourself a lot of grief,” Chris warned Jensen.

The mischievous glint in Jared’s eyes proved that Chris was right and Jensen felt his shoulders sag; he knew that there would be no stopping them. “Fine, but none while we surf.” Jensen declared.

 

 

“We are going to call it a night,” Tom announced as they watched the sunset over the ocean creating a beautiful sight.

“We are?” Mike and Chad asked in time.

“We are,” Chris growled out as he gestured to where Jensen was sitting on his board talking softly to Jared, the two only having eyes for each other.

“I doubt they will even notice we are gone,” Chad muttered under his breath as the four of them headed in to get supper started, leaving Jared and Jensen alone to watch as dusk settled and the evening took over.

“I’m glad you didn’t go running, Chad and Mike can be a little much sometimes.” Jensen had been terrified that Jared might go running from their craziness.

A giant smile appeared on Jared’s face as he shook his head, sending droplets flying and some landing on Jensen. “I like them. I’m glad I finally got to meet them. I’m happy to see that you have such good people looking out for you while we are apart.”

Jensen’s heart warmed at the fact that Jared saw his friends as good people. “How about tomorrow the two of us hang out together in our lagoon?” Jensen loved his friends but he wanted some alone time with Jared.

“I’d like that a lot,” Jared admitted with a faint blush on his face. He missed having Jensen’s to himself.

As the first star of the night began to shine, neither noticed when their hands linked together on Jensen’s board and their fingers entwined as they watched the stars fill the night sky, with the sounds of the waves and the lives of those who live in her depths surrounding them.

 

Jensen was thrilled when Tom had informed him that the others were going to be heading into the city to stock up on supplies; it gave him time to be alone with Jared.

“Did you have any problems with your friends?” Jared asked as Jensen entered the lagoon.

“Nope, they have plans for the rest of the day which means I am free to spend it with you.” Jensen smile lit up the lagoon as he placed the picnic basket he had brought with him.

That news made Jared very happy; while he liked Jensen's friends,  he was thrilled that he and Jensen could be alone in the small lagoon that they had called as theirs after Jensen's third visit. Only they and their parents knew about it, giving them privacy away from prying eyes.

“I like your friends, they make you smile,” Jared admitted to Jensen as he ate the chocolate cupcake that Jensen had brought him.

“I’m glad. They like you as well. Chad surprisingly is pretty interested in learning all about merkind, I think he is hoping you can introduce him to a mermaid. It is driving Chris nuts and he muttered something about killing him.” Jensen has his theory as to why.

“You don’t think that Chris would really kill him, do you?” Jared asked worry shining in his eyes as he chewed on his lower lip.

“Naw, Chris is like the big bad wolf full of hot air. He likes to be all rough and gruff but he is really a sweetheart.” Jensen explained.

Jared had gotten that impression. “Maybe next time you can bring your guitar along.” Jared murmured shyly.

“Who told you about that?” Jensen had just started learning to play, he wasn’t that good yet which is why he hadn’t brought his guitar with him. He wanted to wait until he was better at it before he played for Jared.

“Chad, he can be a bit of a blabber. I hope that someday I can hear you play for me.” Jared knew that Jensen was going to be an amazing guitar player. “Maybe you can teach me as well?”

“I’d love to play for you and teach you someday,” Jensen promised.

“I look forward to that day,” Jared whispered already imagining Jensen singing to him.


	3. Chapter 3

__

_Four Years Later_

Jensen had decided from the moment he met Jared that he was going to take up Learning and Caring for Magical Creatures, with his focus mainly on sea-dwelling life. He had lucked out in finding a college nearby that taught that course so he had moved into the beach house which allowed him to see Jared every day. It was incredible, he loved learning how merfolk got along with the other creatures of the seas.

He kept to himself that he knew a real merman, he didn't want to share Jared with his classmates.

"That is because you are a possessive son of a bitch when it comes to Jared. You don't like to share your boy with anyone." Chris drawled from his spot on the couch.

Sadly his friends had decided to move in with him. From their first visit, they had fallen in love with the place and with Jared and they came along with Jensen every time he came to visit, and when Jensen announced that he was going to school here, they all applied to the same one.

"That's not true." Jensen tried to deny his arms crossed over his chest.

Four bullshits were his responses.

"Jensen, don't make us call up your mother, I'm sure she still has those adorable pictures of you scowling and pouting at all of us when Jared paid anyone but you attention. Hell boy, you preen like a peacock whenever Jared calls you his and most of the time I wonder if we should check for peacock tail." Chris continued on. 

Of course, Chad had his own reminder for Jensen, "You absolute hated Stephen Amell before even meeting him, all because Jared talked about him! I was surprised when we met the other merman he didn't combust from the force of your glare."

Jensen did his best not to bristle at the name of Jared's friend, he didn't miss the lingering glance that the blond merman would give Jared. Glances that thankfully Jared didn't return. Stephen Amell, Jensen just didn't like him. He didn't like how he looked at Jared, Jared was his! Then there was Jason Momoa, Jensen was sick and tired of hearing about how wonderful Jason was!

“Jealousy, dude. You are jealous of anyone Jared even looks at.” Chad added as he flopped down onto the couch with the boxes of pizza he had gone to collect.

“I’m not jealous of you guys and you hang around Jared.” Jensen pointed out.

Chris and Chad exchanged a look. “Yeah, we don’t count. Tom and Mike have only had eyes for each other and even after a year together can’t get enough of each other. And while the Chad is highly desirable,” Chad gestured to himself, “I only see the Jay man as a friend.”

Chris rolled his eyes and Jensen was sure that one day he was going to walk in on the two going at it like rabbits which was a sight he hoped he never saw. He wrinkled up his nose; Chris and Chad were dancing around one another and Chad seemed to like pushing Chris’ buttons and make him green with jealous.

Still, Jensen couldn’t shake his friend's words: was he in love with Jared?

 

Jared knew in his heart that Jensen was the other half of his soul, his song mate, he just didn’t know how to tell him.

"I know what it is like, kid, to be torn between two worlds. To be torn between a world you love and the one you love." Jeff took a seat beside Jared. “To think you have to choose between the sea and the land.”

The older man who Jared knew if he didn’t have Jensen he could have seen him falling for. He was an older man who Jared could have seen himself fallen for if he didn't have Jensen already. Jeff had become a friend in the long days as he waited for Jensen to return to him. He didn’t know where Jeff had come from that one day he showed up when Jared had been mourning Jensen leaving, and started talking to him. Jared couldn’t explain why he felt so comfortable with him.

For a moment Jared could only stare at Jeff, confusion in his eyes and then Jeff lowered his feet enough into the water and Jared watched with amazement as his feet morphed and turned into dark red fins.

"You're a merman?"

"That I am, kid. Like you, I found my song mate in a human and I worried that I would have to choose between him and the sea. But I didn't. For your song mate and only your song mate you can be with him on land and return to sea. You don't have to choose, Jared you can be a part of both worlds." Jeff explained to Jared.

"I can?" Hope sprung in Jared’s voice.

“You can,” Jeff reassured him placing a hand on Jared’s shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

“Who is your friend, Jared?”

Both Jared and Jeff turned towards the voice breaking the hug Jared almost pulled a muscle from how fast he turned his neck at the sound of Jensen's slightly accusing tone. Jeff took one look at the handsome young man standing at the edge of the beach, a guitar hanging in his hands and his eyes glaring daggers at him, and Jeff knew if looks could kill he would be dead.

Something dark and ugly burned within Jensen at the sight of Jared in the arms of another merman.

“Don’t worry kid, as pretty as Jared is,  I ain’t after him. I have my own song mate but if things had been different, well, then you might have a challenge on your hands.” Jeff drawled,  enjoying teasing the man who was no doubt, Jensen, as a snarl escaped his lips.

“Jeff!” Jared could feel his cheeks heating up at his fellow merman’s words. “Jensen, this is my friend Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Jeff, this is my Jensen.” Jared introduced the two of them, hoping that they could be friends.

Jensen didn’t care if the other man was mated, he was flirting with his Jared. The possessive claim to Jared had Jensen reeling as it hit him. ‘Son of a bitch, they were right!’

“Aah and now he sees.” Patting Jared on his shoulders both watched in awe as Jeff’s tail turned into legs. “Come and visit me at my bookstore someday, I would love for you to meet my two mates Andrew and Norman,” Jeff called over his shoulder.

“How?” Jensen asked in shock, once Jeff had disappeared out of sight.

“When a merperson finds their life mate among mortals or other kinds who live above the surface, they gain the ability to walk on land,” Jared admitted in a soft voice. “Something I didn’t know until Jeff just told me.”

Jensen studied Jared and it hit him: this is why Jared never said anything. He was afraid that they could never be together for Jared belonged to the sea and Jensen was bound to the land. Sitting on the ground, Jensen put his guitar in his lap and began to play and sing.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

Jared couldn’t breathe as he felt his heart pounding furiously in his chest. “Jensen? Do you mean all of this?” Jared asked in a soft and hopeful voice.

Placing his guitar down, Jensen slid into the water with Jared where he cupped his cheeks in his hands. “I do. I mean every word, Jared. I love you. Since the day we met, you owned a special place in my heart and as time went on, each and every visit only proved that I couldn’t live without you. You are my everything.” Jensen moved on one hand down to take Jared’s hand in his and place their joint hands over his heart. “My heart beats for you and only you,” Jensen whispered as he rested his forehead against Jared’s.

“I love you too, Jensen. You are the other half of my soul. My song mate.”Jared whispered.

Jensen didn't know who moved first, all he knew was that finally his lips were pressed against Jared's. Kissing Jared was like everything Jensen had dreamed of and more, it was like coming home. This is where he belonged: in here with Jared. His fingers curled into Jared's locks,  loving the feeling of his hair running through his fingers.

 

"Well you so owe me fifty bucks." Chad commented as he and Chris walked away from the beach, having gone to check on Jensen after he had walked out earlier with his guitar. Only to come upon Jensen and Jared bathed in the moonlight declaring their love for one another.

"Damn it, why couldn't they have lasted another week?" Chris growled under his breath.

A smug look appeared on Chad's face. "Well it's too bad for you but great for me." Chad bragged.

Rolling his eyes, Chris tugged Chad into a kiss from past experience it was the only way of shutting the blond up. "Come on, let's leave the two lovebirds alone while I give you something else to brag about." Chris growled as he dragged Chad back up to the house.

 _'Works every time.'_ Chad thought smugly to himself happily to leave his two friends to discover what they had all seen.

 

Jared couldn't believe it: Jensen was kissing him! After waiting for this moment, it was perfect and he never wanted it to end. "Jensen," Jared whispered softly as he felt magic flow through him and Jensen binding them together forever. A soft gasp escaped him as he felt his tail tingling. Breaking the kiss with Jensen, Jared looked down with wide eyes as his tail slowly faded and was replaced with legs. "Jensen, I have legs," Jared whispered in awe.

Jensen felt his heart skip a beat at the pure joy on Jared's face and with a smile on his face as Jared let out a giggle as he wiggled his toes in the sand. And he found himself licking his lips as he took in those long legs of Jared and wanted to feel them wrapped around his waist. "Jared," Jensen growled out in a deep voice.

Suddenly the feel of the sand beneath his toes wasn't as important as Jensen's lust filled growl washed over him and Jared lifted his head to find Jensen staring at him with hunger in his eyes. "Jensen," Jared whispered in a soft voice.

Tugging Jared back into his arms where he belonged,  Jensen nuzzled Jared's cheek, "I plan on making love to you in a bed and very soon, but here and now I want nothing more than to take you under the stars and moonlight with the waves crashing over our bodies and the sound of the ocean around us." Jensen murmured in Jared's ear.

Jared shivered at the feel of Jensen's scruff rubbing against his skin and Jensen's words. "Please," Jared begged softly.

Another growl escaped Jensen's lips, he knew at that moment he would never get tired of hearing Jared pleading with him. "Oh baby , I am going to make you plead and beg for so much more," Jensen promised as he lowered Jared down to the sand before pulling off his shirt and tugging off his shorts. "And don't worry I will make sure to help you get rid of all the sand," Jensen promised, he liked the idea of cleaning up Jared only to get him dirty all over again.

Jared smiled shyly from beneath Jensen almost as if he was reading his mind; never had he had someone touch him the way Jensen was touching him, saving all his firsts for Jensen. Lifting his arm up,  he buried his hand into Jensen's hair and tugged him down into a kiss. "Make me yours." He whispered once the kiss ended, pressing his body against Jensen's.

"I will. I give you my heart, my soul and my body. I will love you every minute of every day and I will ensure that you never doubt my love for thee." Jensen vowed.

Jared could feel tears welling up in his eyes at Jensen's vows. "I give myself to you. My heart has been yours from the day we met and will be yours in this life and the next." Jared promised.

And with a kiss, they sealed their vows and they consummated their union under the moon and with the blessing of the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

Lillian Ackles knew her son and try as hard as he did she could tell that something had changed he seemed happier.

"Do you think he met someone?"

Alan blinked at his wife's question as well as the hint of worry and he understood while they wanted their son to be happy they also hoped that one day he would realize that his feelings for Jared went beyond friendship feelings that were returned by Jared.

"Perhaps he finally acted on his feelings for Jared." Alan suggested. "I doubt that anyone could capture Jensen's attention or his heart the way Jared has." He could see that his words did little to sooth his wife. "Alright, how about we take a trip down there? I have vacation time saved up and we could drop in on them to make sure that everything is going alright."

Alan knew that he made the right suggestion when Lillian's face lit up in a smile and she flung her arms around him and kissed him quickly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I knew that I married you for more than just your good looks."

 

Jensen Ackles was living in a sea of bliss as he woke to the most glorious of sight of Jared curled up in his arms where he belongs, still lost in the land of dreams. Jensen doesn't think he has stopped smiling since he brought Jared home and hadn't that been a sight the next morning when the others had joined -more like crashed-  their breakfast.

_"Are you sure that I couldn't have convinced you to stay in bed for a little longer?" Jensen growled, his arms wrapped around Jared's waist from behind, pressing his body against Jared's back._

_"We need to eat." Jared murmured, a smile on his face._

_"I know that but there is something I would much rather be eating out than waffles,  even if they do smell so good." Jensen would rather be up in their bed with Jared spread out beneath him but Jared had wanted to make breakfast for everyone and Jensen couldn't say no to him._

_"If you are a good boy and eat your breakfast I will reward you," Jared promised turning in Jensen's arms just enough to press a kiss on his lips._

_"Jared, dude you've got legs!" Chad could only stare at the man that just yesterday was a merman. "And are those Jensen's boxers?"_

_Jensen let out a low growl, they hadn't had the time or it hadn't mattered that Jared didn't own any clothing and he rather liked it that Jared was wearing his clothing. "Stop staring at Jared's legs!" Jensen growled, there was no missing the possessive tone in his voice._

_Chad stared at Jensen before shaking his head and letting out a chuckle, "Wow! I didn't think it was even possible but somehow you have gotten even more possessive over Jared."_

_"You haven't seen me possessive yet," Jensen growled. He still didn't like the idea of having to share his Jared with others even if they were his friends._

_"Well,  if you don't want anyone checking out your boy, you better make sure to get him some clothing. Though I think he could borrow something of Tom's." Mike added as he and Tom came strolling into the kitchen, the smell of food not burning drawing them in._

_Tom could only shake his head at his boyfriend,  he was just happy that he hadn't poked the bear that is was known as possessive Jensen. "It would be no problem, after all, Jared and I are about the same height, they should fit him." Tom offered Jared a gentle smile he was happy for Jensen that he finally realized that he had more than friendship feelings for Jared._

_"Well damn who won the pool?" Was Chris' response when he walked into the kitchen._

_"You bet on us getting together?!" Jensen couldn't believe his friends but it did sound like something they would do._

_"Hell yeah we did and it looks like it was Jared's smoking hot mom Anahita," Chad announced from where he had moved to and had pulled out a black book that Jensen had never seen before._

_"My mom was in on the bet?" Jared wasn't sure how he felt about that or Chad calling her hot._

_Chris looked beyond smug as he informed them, "All of your parents were in on the bet."_

Jensen was pulled out of his thoughts by the soft sleep filled voice that he loved so much. "What has got you thinking so hard?"

Jensen smiled down as he looked into Jared's eyes. "I was just thinking about our first morning together as a couple." Jensen murmured as he trailed his hands down Jared's body while brushing his scruff against Jared's bare skin, knowing that his lover loved that.

Jared let out a loud moan at the feeling,  he loves Jensen scruff he especially loved it when Jensen left beard burn marks on him. "That was a rather an interesting shock." Jared murmured sinking deep into Jensen's arms.

"I had been so scared of how we were going to tell your mother,  it helped a little to know that she approved of me." Jensen had been terrified that Jared's mom would be against their relationship.

"And as I told you, you had nothing to worry about." Jared sounded just a little smug and Jensen had to admit that he had a reason to be.

_The sun was just sitting over the water when Jared and Jensen approached the tide where Anahita was waiting for them._

_"Jensen, there is no one I trust more with my son and his heart than you. I am pleased that my son has found someone to love him as you do." Anahita spoke before either of them could speak._

_The two men just stared at her in shock. "And please inform your friends that I will be collecting what they owe me. I do believe that I had the winning date." Anahita musical laugh filled the air at Jared's rather shocked 'Mom!'_

"Now all we have to do is tell your parents," Jared added.

"I think my parents know that something is up. I can't hide my happiness at having you in my life as my lover and partner. I just don't want to tell them over the phone. I want to tell them in person. I want to have you by my side as I tell them I plan on spending the rest of my life with the man who has been a big part of it already." Jensen whispered as he pressed his lips against Jared's.

Jared sank into the kiss as he clung to Jensen and returned the kiss,  pouring all the love he felt for Jensen into it. Telling Jensen's parents could wait,  he rather enjoy his time with his mate.

 

Jensen was enjoying the peace with Jared curled up against his side,  it was nice since the rest of their housemates were gone for the day. It was nice,  just the two of them,  so when the doorbell rang Jensen was convinced that he was justified in growling at his alone time with Jared being disturbed.

Jared smiled,  he found Jensen's grumbling utterly adorable and couldn't help but press a kiss against the side of Jensen's mouth as he moved to go answer the door only to find himself still pinned to Jensen's side. "You know they are not going away. We will have to answer it soon." Jared pointed out.

"I know,  but it would be nice," Jensen grumbled as he reluctantly let go of Jared and climbed to his feet to answer the door. "Seriously,  why is everyone ruining my alone time with Jared?" Jensen grumbled under his breath as he stalked towards the door.

Jared really hoped that it wasn't some poor salesperson who suffered his mate's wrath.

"Mom! Dad! What are you two doing here?" The very last people that Jensen expected to find standing at his doorstep was his parents.

"Hello son,  are you going to invite us in?" Alan asked,  smiling at his son who he had heard grumbling as he approached the door.

Lillian Ackles stood behind her husband studying her son who she couldn't deny that she had never seen happier. She wanted her son happy,  she also wanted Jared happy who she knew loved her son with all his heart.

All her fears faded though as Jared appeared behind Jensen and Jensen didn't hesitate to link hands with him, "Oh thank goodness,  you finally seen the light,  son. I had a whole lecture prepared for you if you had ended up with anyone else but Jared."

Jensen wasn't sure how he should feel about his mom's declaration,  it didn't help that his dad was nodding from his spot beside Lillian. "She did, she even practiced it on the ride down," Alan confirmed.

Jensen felt a surge of joy that his parents loved Jared so much. "So you are okay that Jared and I are together?"

"Of course son,  we only want you to find someone who will love you and it is clear that Jared is that person. And you are that person who loves Jared the way he deserves to be loved." Alan reached out and placed a hand on Jensen's and Jared's shoulders. "I am happy to say welcome to the family, Jared."

"Oh, I can't wait to start planning your wedding." Lillian gushed.

"Mom!" Jensen couldn't believe his mom she could at least a little while.

"Oh hush you. I have been planning this for years." Lillian announced as she passed the two men to enter the house with a rather amused Alan following after her.

"Sorry," Jensen whispered to Jared.

Jared shook his head a beaming smile on his face. "I don't mind,  I love your parents and I am so happy to hear that they are happy for us. And someday I do want to marry you."

"You do?"

Jared stroked Jensen's face. "Yes, in the eyes of my people we are already bonded to one another we have pleaded ourselves to each other,  it is only fair we do it in your people's customs."

And a few months later they did just that, standing on the beach just as dusk appeared over the sky,  Jensen and Jared exchanged their vows in front of their family and friends forever binding their souls to one another.


End file.
